


Hit Me Baby One More Time

by Zeath



Series: Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Begging, Bratting, Consensual Kink, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dom Peter Hale, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, Healthy Relationships, Impact Play, Implied Sexual Content, Jock Straps, M/M, NSFW, Praise Kink, Prompt Fic, Punishment, Sadism, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Submission, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: Prompt: Hit me baby one more time for your fics! I love them! Maybe this can have a bdsm kick to it too?Truth be told, Stiles loved being a cheeky tart; it riled Peter up to the ninth degree, and it was only a matter of time until the man finally did something about it.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Prompt Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683955
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	Hit Me Baby One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad that you guys are enjoying Dom!Peter / Sub!Stiles as much as I am because it's all I seem to be writing these days. I hope you enjoy this one!!

He had been teasing Peter all damn day, he knows it too, he was a bratty little shit and whenever his Dom thought he was close enough to grab his boy, Stiles darted away with a flimsy excuse that he needed to get something, or to finish a chore. Truth be told, Stiles loved being a cheeky tart; it riled Peter up to the ninth degree, and it was only a matter of time until the man finally did something about it. Best part was – everything was playful.

They had both agreed that Stiles could entice the wolf into play by grinding on his nerves, so long as he doesn’t go too far. If it gets to that point, they have safe words in play and everything stops until they figure things out. It’s never gotten to that point though, because Stiles is so damn good at this he could do it blindfolded; he knew exactly how to wind Peter up until his eyes flashes and he was holding himself back tooth and nail so he doesn’t maul his precious submissive. It was only when late afternoon it hit the last straw, with Stiles deciding he was done with clothes. Coming out of the bedroom in just his jockstrap and a blanket, setting the comfort on the sofa which he knew he would most likely need for later, and headed into the kitchen where he knew Peter was making dinner by the smell of beef wafting out the room.

“Whatcha cookin’ Daddy-o?” Stiles tried to hide his glee in the way Peter’s shoulders tensed up at the pet name; they agreed that once in a while he could pull the age card, they weren’t shy about it, in fact it turned Stiles on to have such an experienced partner and Peter took full advantage of that. If it weren’t for the fact that the two of them have dinner at the Stilinski household weekly, they would have dived deeper into that kink. When the wolf turned around, words got caught in his mouth only for a moment before a rumble vibrated out of his throat. Stiles only wore jockstraps when he wanted something, because there was no material standing in his way of the sub’s newly prepped hole. Peter could just bend Stiles over and lick into that delicious treat like a starved man, or push him into any surface and slide his cock between those supple cheeks.

Stiles expected the manhandling so didn’t fight it when his arm was grabbed and his body yanked towards his Dom, baring his throat to the wolf and letting out a hum of pleasure when Peter’s lips pecked at his jaw, going down until he buried his face into the sub’s neck, scenting him. He pushed the wolf to the edge of the counter, near the stovetop and pulling his head back so he could capture Peter’s lips. He didn’t seem to mind; in fact, he was quite relieved that he was finally getting a touch after being teased all god damned day.

What he didn’t predict though, was his brat’s ulterior motive, Stiles running his hands down Peter’s side until it disappeared from his body. Only seconds later, the boy pulled back full and grinned as he bit into the slice that he had pinched from the pan. Peter growled with his eyes flashing; being seduced was one thing, but Stiles knew better to eat anything from his Dom’s kitchen when dinner was being made, and especially not to try and steal pieces without it being dished up first. “You little thief.”

“Oops?” His voice indicated innocence, but the twinkle in his eye said it all. The boy ran out of the kitchen, Peter quick to turn off the stove before beginning chase. He should have been smarter than to try and outrun a wolf, but Peter expected that Stiles knew he was going to be caught and punished sooner or later.

He found Stiles in the washer, probably thinking he could hide his scent with the chemicals of the fabric softener. He was sorely mistaken. Peter wrenched the door open, ignoring the tiny squeak from his boy as he lifted Stiles over his shoulder, and hauled him to the sofa, dropping him on the cushion and pinning him down. “Enough toying with me, you little shit. You’re going to take what I give you, and thank me for it. Understood?”

He shook Stiles’ shoulders a little, accepting the minimal nod from his sub. Well, since Stiles had such a pretty jockstrap on it would be a shame to have to remove it. Peter sat on the sofa and grabbed Stiles by his hair, pulling him down and across his lap until he was situated properly. Ass over Peter’s thigh, hands and feet touching the floor with his head down. Stiles could submit, he just had to be in the right mood for it. Luckily, Peter had the perfect amount of authority and force to put him there. Humming in thought, Peter ran his fingers over his boys bare back and over the arch of his hips, down his crack and just barely skating over his hole before repeating. “I think… Fifty. At nine. Hm?”

Stiles whimpered and hung his head in defeat. Fifty swats on his ass or thighs, maybe both, at a very high pain tolerance. Something niggled at his head though, and he spoke up but didn’t dare lift his head. “With just your hand, Sir?”

“Yes, my dear. Fifty spanks, with just my hand, at nine. Green?” He understood it was a lot to ask for, but he wouldn’t have stated it if he didn’t know his boy could handle it. Petting down Stiles’ back once more, Peter wouldn’t begin without having clear consent. He would wait all night if he had to, even if it meant dinner got ruined.

Stiles gulped, nodding his head and accepting the onslaught he knew he was about to go through. Considering he had been making Peter growl and hold himself back all day, it was the least he could do to alleviate his Dom’s frustrations. Even if it meant not being able to sit down for a day or two afterwards. Also who was he kidding, he fucking asked for this. “Green.”

“Good boy.” The first hit came as a surprise, making Stiles gasp. There was no preparation, no warm up, just a straight smack to his ass. He should have asked for a warm up, but it was too late now. Stiles was a good sub, and didn’t have to be told to count his spanks because it meant that he would be getting more until he _did_. He learned that quite quickly.

By the time it got to twenty spanks, Stiles was panting and beginning to sweat. Not even being allowed to take any breaks from the viciousness and inwardly cursing that his Dom was a werewolf, with the ability to hit hard every single fucking time. His ass much have looked very pink by now, or even red, who was his kidding with the amount of force that he was getting right now.

At thirty, well. Stiles was a fucking mess, tears had come and were here to stay, the boy not even bothering to wipe them away as they dripped onto the carpet below. He was just trying to control his breathing and not to wriggle too much, knowing that Peter would simply “miss” on purpose and tut, blame it on his movement and then add onto the number until it suited him. The fucking sadist. Stiles was honestly surprised that his Dom could still understand his blubbering, but he wasn’t stopping.

Forty thwacks later and he just couldn’t hold on anymore, going limp on his Dom’s lap and sobbing. He begged for a moment, to give him a break but Peter simply paused for a minute with that tsk that Stiles hated so much. Felt like he had displeased him, it was the worst. “Can you not take your punishment, darling?”

“I can, I-I can, please just, I need, Sir…!” Stiles didn’t know what he needed at this point. He wanted to keep going so he wouldn’t disappoint his Dom but also his ass was screaming at him. He craved to curl up into a ball and protect his ass from getting any more abuse.

“I thought you were going to be a good boy for me.” Peter had stopped his hand to stroke along Stiles’ sweaty back. He was a little out of breath himself, but werewolf stamina would alleviate that shortly. His cock was hard though, and his sub could most likely feel it digging into his ribs. Nothing turned him on more than having his boy crying, begging him, being Stiles’ entire world for these moments.

His ass was red like a freshly picked apple, just eager to be bitten. He knew going at high pain straight from the start would be hard on Stiles, but the boy always surprises him with how many things he could handle. He wanted to impress his Dom, make him proud. Petting Stiles’ hair, Peter knew his sub just needed a little something in order to get him through to the end. A little taste of a reward he would receive when they were through. Reaching down between the boy’s legs, he fondled Stiles’ crotch and smirked finding the hardness there. Most of all he loved how Stiles got off on the pain his Dom inflicts upon him, they were the perfect pairing. He tugged a little on his boy’s clothed cock until he heard Stiles sigh in pleasure, before removing his hand and resting it on the stinging ass cheek. “You have ten more to get through and then you’ll be done. You’ve done so well for me. Are you going to be my good boy?”

There was plenty of sniffling and hiccups before Stiles nodded his head, and Peter got straight to it. He wasn’t quick about it, enjoying the way his hand brought a white outline on Stiles’ cheek before fading away to the redness. The ripples of skin from the harsh impact. How it jolted his boy’s entire body and made him cry harder than before, his breathing shaky at best and heaving with effort to speak clearly enough for Peter to understand; the fear that he would have to add to the number if he was misheard. On the fiftieth spank, Stiles screamed and slumped down on Peter’s lap fully, breathing heavily with the waft of relief coming from his every core.

Peter gently lifted him upwards, making sure not to brush his ass too much as he kissed his boy’s face, murmuring praise and wiping away snot and tears. He didn’t care for how much of an emotional mess Stiles got when he was in a scene or being punished, it only made it more real for him how he could change his sub from smug and cheeky, to an apologetic and bawling mess in his lap. Spotting the soft blanket on the side of the sofa, Peter leant over to collect it and wrap it around Stiles’ body, kissing his temple and laying him down. “Am I allowed to go collect water for you, then finish dinner?”

“Yes Sir.” Stiles couldn’t sit properly but that was okay, he felt like he was fully enveloped in his Dom’s praise and love, after taken his punishment like a good boy. He was good. All he wanted now was something to wet his throat, his dinner to fill his belly, and his Dom’s hard cock to make him feel good. Earning a kiss on the head, Peter headed back to the kitchen and returned shortly after with the glass of water, placing it in his sub’s hands and waiting until Stiles has had a few sips before retuning to the kitchen to finish heating up and preparing their dinner.

They ate on the sofa while watching a movie; it was easier than having Stiles sit at the dining table. Peter wasn’t going to be mean, for now at least. Since he was the one who made dinner, it was Stiles’ turn to do the dishes, collecting them when they were finishing and not even complaining when he was scrubbing away at the plates. Peter had followed him in and pressed up against Stiles’ back, kissing his neck and shoulder in silent praise and adoration at how much his partner could go through. Stiles had other plans though, yes his ass still fucking hurt, but with just the touch of his Dom, his cock was beginning to stir once more. Bringing his hand down to Peter’s hip and kneading the flesh there. “Say um, Sir…”

“Hm?” Peter could smell that Stiles was riled up once more, his mouth salivating in which he could think where his boy’s thoughts were going. He wanted nothing more than to carry his precious sub to bed and full ravish him until there was nothing left.

Stiles bit his lip, pressing his ass back to the wolf’s growing cock. His ass ached even with the material brushing against the bare reddened skin, sore to the touch. He didn’t know what was going through his mind right now, and wondered if he was a little bit insane for craving it so much, but turning his head Stiles gave his best pleading eyes. He spoke low, full of arousal from the thought of his Dom taking control of him fully once more, knowing that he longed every waking moment to feel as alive as he does in the clutches of the wolf. “Hit me one more time?”

**Author's Note:**

> As always gimme a kudos, comment on how cute you guys think Peter and Stiles' relationship is, and subscribe for more!
> 
> If you would like to give me a prompt you can message me on my tumblr, zeathvonlauter !


End file.
